piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mcharshy
Click here to add a new message. Please remember to sign (~~~~)! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ship of the Line page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 16:54, March 6, 2010 Test! *[[User talk:Mcharshy|'M-C-H-A-R-S-H-Y']] Was Here! 06:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *M-C-H-A-R-S-H-Y Was Here! 06:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *MCHARSHY Was Here! 09:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *MCHARSHY Was Here! 15:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * HARSHUL ' WAS HERE!! ' 14:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) * HARSHUL Wanna Talk 05:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * HARSHUL 06:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * HARSHUL[[User talk:Mcharshy|'WANNA TALK?????']] 10:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * HARSHUL Wanna Talk 10:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *MCharshyTalkative are ye? Edits 11:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *MCharshyTalkative are ye? Edits 11:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *MCharshy Talkative are ye? 11:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *MCharshy Talkative are ye? 12:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *MCharshy Talkative are ye? Edits 13:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) * Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 15:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) User:Mcharshy Meeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 5:00. Pip The Pirate 00:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Icon You need to create your image and call it wiki.png - it should become your wikia's icon. This one is 195 x 150 and was done as a PNG file. I may still do others now that I'm a little more comfortable. background. ok. i will see if i can help him. Pip The Pirate 19:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ummm? Um Ok Ill Try? Pizzaman99 15:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Hey Harshul, please use the Sandbox for testing purposes. - Obsidion (talk) 11:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. has anyone seen le lapon rogue? Ok I will upload any fan art I see. - Peter Stormshot Hey Thanks Hey thanks for the blog comment and i just added a picture of my skills on this page Blue Red Party Hat - Matthew Darkskullhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Matthew_DarkskullTalk Lol Gimme my Swords o.o. sorry i am bored - Matthew DarkskullTalk Potc Encyclopedia Logo It's alright, mate, I've been busy as well(because I'm currently at school right now also). And thanks for the PotC Encyclopedia Logo images(I'm currently deciding between the 2nd and 3rd image). The image will be up soon, after I ask a fellow administrator on which seems the best to use. Thanks again. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you Nominate User:Jzfredskins? He has done alot and I have noticed his effort. Here are a few of his recent contributions: *Pirate Directory *Changing Xavier Hench to Captain Xavier Hench *Helped maintain the Current Events Page *Secret of Raven's Cove Teleportation **Screen Shots of the Crates *Marking Vanity Articles for Deletion **Informing the poster about it *He changed the CatalogReps to Peddlers *Adding the "Cost: N/A Can only be found loot" *Updated a few of the Weapon Cards *Added and updated the Black Guard Guild **Created The Royal Navy Guild *Undid edits to elimante spam and oppinion comments on Weapon Pages So can you please see this through?!? Pirate King Bob 23:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Admins Is Mid around enough to give an opinion on an admin promotion for Gerard? If so, we'd like his opinion. NickyTalk 15:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi ELO!!! ( HEHE ) well my favorit? color is orange to :DD Emily HeartHawk 06:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Apalose Ashton Emily HeartHawk 06:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you and no i didnt its hard to meet people on pirates that are my age I only know older people (crazyyy).2/7/2011 xD have a good davy - Apalose Ashton xD RE:Models in phase files Hey Harshul, Sorry for not getting around to replying earlier. I'm afraid I haven't encountered the errors that you and Midhav seem to be experiencing. The weapon files contain a feature to reduce resource consumption, meaning that they are invisible from a certain distance and outwards when viewing them. You should still be able to open them though. You might be able to find something here. It's a manual for Panda3D, the game engine used by Pirates. (I haven't looked through it myself, but I assume you might find something of use there.) Fair winds, - Talk 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) UH can u plztell me how to create a signature thxCaptain hobo 10:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) captain hobo Orange? Your favorite color is orange? Hey Hey I was wondering where I can find a pic of Blade of The Abyss in someones inventory. I know a weird question, but I like to see how things look in the weapon belt Pirate Guy-50-Jack Fireskull-39-PnC Til' Death! 04:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) sig thx for the help what wiki can i make it on